Oval Office Introductions
by Spooks-Obsession
Summary: President Bartlett meets SG1 for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of someone knocking on his door roused him out of his thoughts. Come in, he yelled. Mrs Landingham entered the Oval office.

Mr. President, Colonel O'Neill is here with his team.

Ah, yes. Send them in please. I'd like no disruptions in this meeting. If there's something urgent send Leo in.

Yes Sir. Mrs. Landingham returned to her office.

You can go in now Colonel O'Neill. Jack acknowledged by a nod of his head as he and SG-1 entered the Oval.

Colonel O'Neill, it's good to meet you at least. The President said extending his hand.

Thank you Sir. This is...

Captain Samantha Carter, Sir.

Doctor Daniel Jackson

...and this is...Murray. President Bartlett shook hands with each of them as they introduced themselves until he reached Tealc. The man introduced to him as Murray did not reach out his hand but merely bowed his head towards the President. Bartlett tilted his head towards him in return. He then motioned to the lounge area as he moved to take a seat. SG1 followed suit.

I've enjoyed reading your reports Colonel, they're fascinating.

Permission to speak freely Sir?

Sure! Go ahead.

I'm glad someone enjoys reading them just as much as I hate writing them.

Colonel! Sam scolded him. President Bartlett chuckled as knew he was in for a treat just from watching this little interaction.

Knock it off Carter. So, whatcha wanna know Sir?

Well, I wanted to thank you all, especially Murray for his quick responses and courage shown during the foothold situation.

Thank you Sir, but my responses were not courageous.

Awe, T, if it weren't for you we'd all still be strung up in the gate room.

Indeed. President Bartlett chuckled again. He'd read from his reports that it was Murray's favourite word.

Mr. President is there anything you'd like to discuss. Daniel Jackson asked. He felt like he was being over-looked, somewhat.

As a matter of fact, there is Doctor Jackson. I read from these reports that you speak 23 languages. Is that correct? Daniel blushed.

Yes Sir.

Well, what are they?

English, French, Russian, German, a few ancient dialects, Ba-tok... Daniel started to trail off, as he realised that most of the other languages were only spoken off-world.

Well, that is a few. We're having the State Dinner next week; I'd like you to join me.

Ah, as an interpreter?

Yeah, but I think you guys need to enjoy yourselves a bit.

I must decline your offer Mr. President. I am sure I would not feel comfortable at such an occasion.

Come on T, it'll be fun.

No, I think we should let him visit his family, Sir. Carter came to Tealc's defensive sensing his concern.

Really? Think of all the salmon.

Colonel! Think about it! Carter's sharp response while pointing to her forehead, finally made it clip in Jack's mind.

Ah... yeah, I gotcha. Yeah, Carter, that sounds like a great idea. T hasn't seen his family in a while Mr. President.

How long?

It has been many moons Mr. President.

Well then, you better be getting back to your family then Murray. The rest of you are welcome to stay in the Residence.

Thank you Sir. We better be getting back. All those damn reports to write don't write themselves. We'd rather accompany Murray back to meet up with his family, although we'll be back. Jack replied grinning at the President. President Bartlett rose to his feet as did SG1.

Thank you for coming, I appreciate your time.

Not a problem Sir. We look forward to the State Dinner. They all shook hands again; Tealc and the President nodding to one another.

As SG1 left the Oval office, President Bartlett walked towards his desk and sat down. Thinking over the short introduction he just had, he chuckled at the similarities he'd just witnessed between the Colonel and Captain, just as he'd seen between Leo and Margaret, and Josh and Donna.


	2. State Dinner speech

Toby, do you really think it's a good idea to invite people to dinner and then tell them what they're doing wrong with their lives?

Absolutely, otherwise it's just a waste of food.

Toby

I'm not telling them how to run their lives.

It's time for your government to live up to the expectations of your people as well as the laws of the land! Can we soften the tone of this?

* * *

Doctor Jackson, would you please take a look at my speech? I was wondering if you speak Ba-tok, the native language of Indonesia?

Ah, yes Sir. Daniel fell silent as he began to read Toby's speech. Sir, I have a problem with the language? With all due respect, Sir, you can't invite someone here and then insult them about their own culture.

Yeah, I know. But this speech goes out to the nation as well. We don't condone them killing their native citizens.

But you do condone Americans murdering American Indians?

No...What are you getting at?

Sir, this speech is hypocritical. It chastises Indonesia for the slaughter of their natives, like we should know better, and yet our own history has shown us that we have done just the same thing.

Point taken; have a chat to Toby about the language. Charlie!

Yes Mr. President.

Can you please take Dr. Jackson to meet with Toby?

Yes Sir. Daniel left with Charlie as President Bartlett turned to Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter.

My Chief of Staff would like to talk to you about some of your missions.  
President Bartlett walked to the door between his and Leo's office. He knocked and entered Leo's office before waiting for a reply.

Yes Mr. President.

Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter are here.

Yes Sir. I'll take them to the Sit Room. Come with me. Jack and Sam followed Leo's direction downstairs. Margaret, hold all my calls, Leo called on his way out.

* * *

Once down in the Situation Room, Leo begins his meeting.

Guys, you must have the best job in the world!

Well, Sir, some days it doesn't feel like it. Jack replied.

It is pretty amazing though Sirs, meeting such different cultures and yet all have a similarity to earth.

Call me Leo, please.

Whadda wanna know Leo?

Tell me more about Tealc, and the Jaffa...

Leo had only been talking to Jack and Sam for about fifteen minutes before the phone rang in the Situation Room. Leo punched the speaker-phone button.

Sorry to interrupt Leo.

What is it Margaret?

Ginger called and said Toby looked ready to kill Dr. Jackson. Leo sighed before replying

Yeah, ok. Tell Ginger I'll be right up. He ended the call. We better get moving, there's only so much even the President can take before Toby blows his stack. All three hurried upstairs. They could hear the heated argument as they approached the bullpen.

Let me have a crack at this guy first Leo. Leo raised his eyebrows at the Colonel, before letting him open Toby's office door.

What the hell would you know, Doctor? Toby spat at Daniel.

Woah...cool it would ya? You alright Daniel

Jack. We're having a discussion about the language for the President's speech for the State dinner. Toby doesn't seem to believe me when I tell him he can't talk like that to another country's President.

Okay...Hi, I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill and this is Captain Carter. Jack extended his hand to shake Toby's.

Toby Zeigler, Communications Director.

I know we've only just met 'n' all, but you gotta listen to this guy. I know he's a pain in the arse sometimes (hey! said Daniel), but I've learnt over many missions it's generally better if I listen to Daniel. He's my Communications Director, he speaks 23 different languages, and even if he doesn't speak the language, he's great at miming. Daniel had started to blush as Jack started heating up.

The President's asked Daniel to be his interpreter for the evening and if Daniel doesn't like what you've written down, he'll tone it down in his interpretation. He's done it to me heaps of times, I get pissed off, but I'm glad he's done it. So, you can write your damn speech preaching hypocrisy, or you can just let Daniel do it!

Toby stood stunned. Sam and CJ had emerged from their offices and had heard Jack's argument, while everyone else in the bullpen held their breath.

23 languages, you can't argue with that Toby. Sam commented. CJ fought back a smile. Toby glared at Sam. Leo sighed.

Toby, have a look at the notes Dr. Jackson has made and tone it down. If you can't do that then cut out the line. Toby stared at Leo for moment. Finally conceding his defeat, he nodded at Leo and took Daniel's notes. Leo tilted his head towards the door; SG1 followed his lead and left Toby's office, heading back to the Sit Room. Once they were past the bullpen, only then did Daniel start to relax.

Phew...thanks Jack.

No worries there Danny-boy.

I thought he might be on the verge of actually attacking me. Too bad T wasn't here. Sam giggled at the thought of what Tealc's imposing figure would have on Toby.

Hey, no giggling Carter. Sam stopped giggling and gave Jack her mega-wat smile as they waited for the doors to open to the Sit Room.

* * *

**All kudos goes to Aaron Sorkin's writing for the West Wing. No infringement intentional, or text taken out of context. **


End file.
